Dark Christmas Magic
by indianpipe
Summary: Snape and Hermione grow closer while tending to the running of Hogwarts. A Christmas oneshot. Snape survives,is headmaster and Hermione takes over for McGonagall. SSHG Complete.


**Authors note**: I had to throw my hat into the Christmas oneshots. Hope everyone has a great holiday season and keeps on writing. I've been reading lots of great stuff.

Snape lives, is exonerated and becomes headmaster. Hermione takes McGonagall's place after an apprenticeship. The castle has been rebuilt and time has marched on.

_Christmas waves a magic wand over this world, and behold, everything is softer and more beautiful. _~Norman Vincent Peale

**Dark Christmas Magic**

The snow was falling hard, big flakes covered the Quidditch pitch and glistened on the three golden hoops at either end of the field, visibility was spiraling. Hermione could barely distinguish differences in the team uniforms, she dug her hands further into her cloak pockets and wished that Snape would call the game. She didn't have the authority, only headmaster or referee held that power and today Snape happened to be both. He had been filling in for Madame Hooch, who was on leave for family matters. It had been fun to watch him all season jockey in and out of the players on his broom. She had been very impressed with his quick flying and strength, although she had mused that when you can't fly well yourself everyone seems like a pro.

While she was thinking on her lack of flying skills Snape flew up abruptly to the teacher's box where she was sitting, he hovered parallel and turned to give her an appraising look. She looked worried, he knew when her right front tooth grazed her bottom lip Miss Granger felt something was amiss.

Hermione locked eyes with him for a few seconds and although the snow was making everything hazy she knew she saw a slight nod of his head, she blew out some air she had been holding in and strained to follow him with her eyes as he flew off to the middle of the pitch. She heard the whistle and then the inevitable shouts of rancor, she knew he had done the right thing and it warmed her that he had come for her opinion.

She left the stands to congratulate the players, as was customary for the professors to do after a match, albeit even a shortened one. The students had flooded the field from the stands, Gryffindor had been ahead by a hundred points, but if she knew Snape, he would let them finish the game on another day. She found him in the middle of the crowd, standing head and shoulders above her, his black hair shiny and wet from all the snow melting in it. He withdrew his wand from his sleeve and placed it at his throat,

"Players to the locker rooms, students off to the dormitories." He bellowed.

Hermione watched as the students protested with sighs amidst snowballs being thrown and small chases that had broken out but they knew better than to disobey their headmaster. She herded a few first years in the right direction and grabbed a house scarf and mitten that had been lost in the shuffle.

Severus had glared down a few 7th years that thought they would continue on their own after everyone left. The two professors walked behind the crowd with their presence gently pushing them all in the right direction.

Snape fell in step with Hermione and without moving to look at her announced,

"The Slytherins are most dissatisfied with your decision to call the game." He kept his eyes fixed forward.

She almost laughed but caught herself, "My decision? You only have that power…and the whistle too." She couldn't help herself she let out a chuckle.

"Indeed Miss Granger, all is not how it appears. There are unseen forces at work, dark magic if you will…"

"Dark magic?" her lip curled in delight, she knew he was in a good mood tonight.

"There is no stronger magic than you making me conjure the image of myself being chastised by you and Madame Pomfrey when someone takes a spill on the Quidditch pitch, no words are ever spoken, it is all in the looks." He tilted his head slightly downward to catch her expression.

She hurried along side him and laughed.

"But surely sir you would not have come to see my 'look' as you call it, if you yourself had not had reservation?" She reasoned and ended with a little shiver. The snow had turned to freezing rain and the hazy clouds had given way to twighlight. It was getting harder and harder to see.

" And that is where the dark magic lies…", he almost said to himself, the lightheartedness of the conversation turning introspective. " It is the need to check…." He finished quietly.

Hermione, confused by the turn of the mood pressed on, huddling down deeper in her cloak to escape the chill of the icy rain.

They walked on in silence until Snape broke in,

"We know exactly how many students will be staying at the castle for the holiday?" he queried.

"20 total this year, I informed the kitchen and have alerted the Hogwarts express how many they can expect on the 12:32 tomorrow." Hermione rattled off.

"And this Ministry cocktail party, what of that?" Snape sneered.

Over the years they had gravitated toward different aspects of running the school and Hermione had taken on attending to all the social functions, she knew that she had the much easier job even if the details and planning became a bit hectic. She was relieved that Severus held the reigns for all things financial and dealing with the Ministry and Board of Governers with curriculum. They could be an invasive bunch, wanting to control every knut and plan every class. Hermione thought Severus was brilliant at out maneuvering their plans for holding back raises or doing away with parts of classes, she was sure his years as a spy had trained him to know just what to say and when and how to be most effective, but of course it was an exhausting job and she could see after a long meeting with the powers that be he would look spent and speak in clipped tones with the students. These times Hermione tried to intervene, smooth things over and let him have a little space.

" It will start at 7 sharp in the great hall, we have received confirmation from all the governors, and most of the department of education at the Ministry." She finished with a frown, she knew he hated these get togethers but it was essential to keep things friendly and Severus had come to realize that you do in fact catch more flies with honey than vinegar. Hermione herself enjoyed the evening, she didn't have time for much socializing and not everyone was a dunderhead, as Snape referred to them, there were a lot of nice people who truly thought they were doing good but Hermione knew there were more than a few that still didn't trust Severus and watched every move he made like a hawk and that she sensed was disheartening for him.

"Hmmm…" was his response.

They arrived at the doors to the Castle and Snape held it for Hermione.

"Who is on patrol tonight?" He queried.

"That would be me?" Hermione's shoulders slumped slightly. It was known by all the professors that the worst patrol night was the one before the students left for Christmas holiday, they were in such high spirits; packing, wrapping last minute gifts and running about it took for ages for the castle to settle down for bed.

"I will take tonight Miss Granger, if you will help the firsts preparing for the trip to the station tomorrow?" Snape didn't look at her, his gaze was turned to the huge foyer in front of them, as if he were seeing the commotion that would be tomorrow morning.

Hermione smiled, they never exchanged gifts but he had taken to doing something special each year, whether it was to take a bothersome patrol shift, or allow her some extra time off for Christmas shopping, perhaps she only imagined it but she liked to think it was his present to her.

"Are you sure, you are soaked?" Hermione tentatively asked. She tried not to be solicitous to Snape, she knew it irritated him.

"A quick warm and dry spell and I will be fine." He waved her off, either distracted by other thoughts…or unable to look at her.

"Well…thanks, goodnight" she turned to head up to Gryffindor tower and Snape nodded his head in response.

The morning proved to be a series of fires to put out. A fight broke out between two 6th years over a certain Christmas card that had been delivered to a certain female ravenclaw, who had already professed to be the sweetheart of the other. Severus had to actually use a jelly legs jinx to get them to stop, which erupted the entire great hall into peels of laughter at the spectacle of the boys squirming on the floor, legs useless but trying to crawl towards each other.

The firsts were as usual a little nervous about going home on the train and one particular hufflepuff girl was crying because she thought her parents wouldn't be at platform 9 ¾ to meet her. Hermione kneeled down and talked to her soothingly, assuring her that she had in fact received a note that morning letting her know that her parents were indeed expecting her and that they would be at the train station.

"The time Miss Granger, Hagrid is already outside." Snape reminded.

"Yes sir." Hermione agreed. It was getting late.

"You see …we must go outside now…we don't want to be late or keep your parents waiting." Hermione gently nudged the child forward and she smiled.

The throngs of firsts to sevenths went out the massive double doors of the castle to meet up with Hagrid and, to some, invisible thestrals, for their journey to the Hogwarts Express.

Snape and Hermione stood silent for a moment adjusting to the quiet.

"How did you know to owl that girl's parents?" Snape questioned.

"Oh…I've watched her all year…she's a shy one, smart but feels out of place, doesn't have a lot of friends. I thought she might need some extra reassuring today. I owled them yesterday, so I'd have the response as back up."

Snape blinked, looking as though he was trying to process what she had just said.

"More dark magic Miss Granger…I may have to alert someone from the Ministry tonight." He raised a brow.

" Not a bad idea…perhaps in response the board of governors will increase the budget for Defense classes." Her eyes sparkled with humor.

" I believe that I have become a very bad influence on you." Snape said as he turned his head towards the dungeon stairs.

They parted and went off to finish paperwork and prepare for the evening. Hermione had taken great pains with the menu and seating arrangements. One of the best parts of the party was that she could invite Harry and Arthur Weasley. She seated them with Snape and herself, but knowing full well that these parties were political as well she also seated there biggest opponent on the board of governors at their table. Perhaps Snape was right about being a bad influence, she thought, because she knew that most people were enthralled with Harry and loved to rub elbows with higher ups in magical law enforcement. She just hoped Brystol wouldn't dominate the conversation so much as he did last year.

The afternoon flew by and Hermione showered and dressed for the evening. She wore a light blue gown, cut straight across with a darker blue robe fitted at the waist. The robes had a light dusting of sparkle and with a crystal choker her mother had given her she thought she looked even a little pretty. Her hair was well…still her hair but she had put a dab of Neville's sleekening potion on that he had formulated just for her for Christmas last year and that helped…somewhat.

She made her way down to the Great Hall early to check on all the tables and place cards, it was cold in the castle and she thought to stoke up the fire before the guests arrived. She glanced up to the ceiling and saw the snow falling hard. She thought of all the guests trudging up from the apparition point outside the gates, surely they would use charms to help stay dry and warm but she knew when it was this cold it sapped one's energy to sustain them.

Filius and Pomona entered.

"Oh Filius you have outdone yourself this year with the decorations. I love the white and silver theme." Pomona exclaimed.

Flitwick grinned with satisfaction. "I don't know what it was about this year Pomona but something feels different, even the choir sounded warmer and more harmonious to me." Flitwick mused.

"Oh I know what you mean, there is a magic in the air that I have not felt in a long time."

Hermione listened in on the professor's conversation and wondered what they spoke of…she felt it to.

"Hermione you look exceeding pretty tonight." Flitwick complimented her as he made his way over to the fireplace.

"Oh yes Hermione…very pretty." Pomona agreed.

"Thanks. You both look splendid as well. Nice to get out of those teaching robes for a change." All three nodded in agreement.

Snape bustled in and strode purposefully over to the fireplace, seemingly ignoring the others. "This fire is pathetic. He withdrew his wand and started to stoke the logs, while adding more at the same time. Hermione took a minute while he wasn't looking to check his appearance. He was always fairly conservative but on these important evenings he would sometimes go a little to traditional and end up looking like a gothic vampire, the others probably didn't notice as much as she and Harry did, being raised partly as muggles. Tonight, however, he looked very well, in fact, if she wasn't mistaken those looked like new dark robes. He had forgone the black and went for a deep blue navy with a white shirt, buttoned to the throat, as per usual but his vest was pinstriped with the thinnest of lines, his hair was clean and brushed neatly. She didn't dare tell him he looked so well, she knew this was off limits but she felt proud, in a strange way, that he represented the school so well tonight.

Hagrid had come in with his usual odd pairing of mismatched clothes that somehow seemed to work for him. He looked to Hermione as to where he should sit, knowing that special arrangements had been made.

"Right over here Hagrid." She placed her hand on his arm, knowing that he felt awkward to have to sit at a special table.

" I situated you with your seat right behind Harry." She smiled, knowing that the two would rescue each other from dreadfully boring conversations if need be, all they had to do was tap the other on the shoulder for help.

" Ah…perfect mione. You look…well…just as good as I've ever seen ya." Hagrid said warmly.

"Thanks Hagrid…You're….ah…beard looks great did you trim it?" Hermione looked at it appraisingly thinking it looked more singed than trimmed.

"Nah…burnt it up a little makin me treacle…got it down at the hut…come to think of it I prolly should a brought some up fer Harry."

"How was the snow coming up from the Hut?" Hermione asked worriedly.

"Not good, slippery on the rocks and the owls are actin funny, means heavy snow fer sure."

"Oh dear." Hermione knew Harry was bringing Ginny tonight and she was expecting their second child anytime now.

Snape had made his way over to where the Giant was sitting. He had heard Hermione's expression of worry over the weather.

It was just a little snow he thought, why is she so concerned?

"I wish they didn't have to walk up from the gates. Ginny is expecting and I think Arthur is bringing Molly as well." Hermione stated.

"Hagrid." Snape said a little to loud.

Hagrid went to stand upon being called, Snape rarely spoke to him directly, and almost pushed the whole table over save for Hermione and Snape steadying it quickly.

"Where are the thestrals now?" Snape questioned him.

"Why there in the new stable I made fer um next to the gardens." Hagrid replied.

"And the carriages?" Snape asked quickly.

"Right in back of the stable." Hagrid retorted.

"If we hitch the thestrals up and bring them down to the gates I could cast a charm to cover and warm the carriages, it's a short distance to cover by thestral and if I ride in the middle carriage I can view them all." Snape said determinedly.

Hagrid had caught on and nodded his head in approval and the two made a line for the door. Hermione followed them to the door prepared to help.

Snape put his arm out in front of her when she made to walk out behind him.

"No no… we will go." He wouldn't turn to look at her but raised the collar of his robe against the wind and stepped out into the night.

Hermione watched them until they disappeared into the snowy swirl.

She went up one flight of stairs to watch from the large window above the front entrance. They made record time considering the visibility and when she saw the middle carriage she knew why, Harry was helping Snape, he had grown into a powerful wizard, able to perform many spells that Hermione couldn't even attempt.

Arthur, Molly and a very pregnant Ginny were in the first carriage along with none other than governor Brystol, the man was so insufferable Hermione thought. She went down the steps to help Molly with Ginny, while Arthur volunteered to take their carriage and thestral back to the stable for Hagrid. Hermione remained outside making sure everyone got in safely and that Hagrid, Harry, Arthur and Snape had returned from the stable in one piece.

When Harry came inside the entrance he gave Hermione a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Hey Harry, thanks for lending a hand out there."

"Good idea…the warmed carriages, the Ministry people were very impressed." Harry offered.

"It was professor Snape's idea." She said with amazement.

Harry laughed and said, "That's funny…I told him I thought it was a good idea and he…well at first he didn't acknowledge my presence…" Harry laughed. "…then he simply said, 'Miss Granger', so I thought it was your idea." Harry looked confused.

Hermione didn't respond she just thought it odd. Harry went inside to check on Ginny while Hermione held the door for Hagrid and Snape. Hagrid bounded in none the worse for wear and stated, "Well that was fun." And went off in search of drink and dinner.

Snape stamped the snow from his boots and shook the snow from his black hair. Hermione watched him, making sure he performed his own warming and drying spell.

Snape looked up thoughtfully, "Potter has considerable power." He stated.

Hermione stood motionless not sure what to say, not sure she heard him correctly.

"…he's still a menace, cocky, using a time spell to speed up the journey, no matter how subtle is just plain foolish…I never liked it when Albus interfered with time."

Hermione rolled her eyes when he looked away but thought at least he had started with a compliment and in terms of Harry that was progress.

"I thought you were back swiftly" She agreed.

"Yes…" Snape pursed his lips with disapproval again over the use of the spell.

"We should go inside Miss Granger…I believe the festivities have begun." He said with a sarcastic undertone.

Hermione nodded in agreement and turned to walk into the great hall when she could have sworn she felt for a few seconds the graze of Snape's hand on the small of her back, leading her into the party. She flushed a little, happy with the thought that finally they had become friends and a little water rose to her eyes with the idea that Snape was allowing himself to have a friend.

They made their way to their table and sat for hors doeuvres and drinks. Hermione caught up on news from Molly and Arthur, as well as Ginny and Harry while Snape talked on his other side to two governors, Brystol being one of them who was well on his way to inebriation even before dinner. Hermione had caught a few words of their conversation, not meaning to pry but always on guard when Snape and Brystol were squaring off with each other, Brystol was going on about some muggle idiosyncracies. Hermione had went to take a sip of her wine when Brystol caught her attention;

"Miss Granger we should get your input on this subject." Hermione put down her wine glass and mustered her patience.

"Yes…on what governor?" she took the bait.

"I was just saying to Severus that the muggles are at such a disadvantage without the use of magic, their day must be so arduous and repetitive. Having lived in both worlds do you find that true…I mean do you really ever miss it?" He asked in such a way that he had already knew the answer. Hermione knew Brystol loved to 'call upon her', as he put it, for her experienced opinion in these muggles discussions but she usually felt that it was more a way to degrade her background and put her on the spot. Even though she knew this, her mind could never work fast enough to deflect him with any success.

"I miss things, most of them small little everyday activities; making a pot of tea by hand, stoking the fire with a poker, brushing my cat and running my fingers through her coat to find the mats and burrs without a grooming spell, warming myself with a cozy blanket instead of using a warming spell…I suppose they are just physical pleasures that I identify with psychologically."

"Well, burrs on cats and fire pokers, doesn't seem like we're missing to much." Brystol laughed as he reached for the wine decanter."

Hermione lowered her head a bit and flushed, embarrassed that she had been to personal with her reply, she still had a lot to learn about being Deputy head mistress.

" The wizarding world seems to enjoy the physical pleasure of food and drink in that way, some more than others…" Severus stared right at Brystol as he purred in his most dangerously quiet voice. Everyone at the table was silent for a moment and then from behind Harry…Hagrid raised his huge arm with a giant size pint of ale, having been listening in on the conversation, and said, "Here, here." Everyone at the table dissolved into laughter including Snape and Brystol. Harry turned and patted Hagrid on the back for changing, what could have been a very tense situation, into a hilarious one. Hagrid, none the wiser, just patted Harry's hand back affectionately and took a long swig from his glass.

After the laughter had died down Arthur rose and came round to Hermione and asked her for the next dance. She agreed and they moved out to the dance floor. The evening proceeded with dinner and more dancing, Brystol had stationed himself near the bar and Snape spoke with some of the Ministry members. It was just before dessert and Hermione was dancing with Harry that Snape had come into her view behind Harry. Hermione, disconcerted, thinking there was a problem she needed to attend to, stopped dancing. Harry looked at her questioningly, then he felt a tap at his shoulder and was shocked when he turned to find Snape.

"Are you cutting in?" Harry said incredulously.

Snape gave him a glare not seen since first year and even for all Harry's power, he retreated very quickly.

Snape moved into Harry's position and Hermione started to move, to surprised to tal,. they danced around the room once and then Snape stopped.

"Miss Granger, you are possibly the worst dancer I have ever encountered." He said this with a straight face.

Hermione laughed at his blank honesty. "I know…I'm terrible…I have no rythymn." She looked at her feet.

"Nonsense, you do…I have seen you brew wolfsbane." He started to move again, holding her a little tighter.

Hermione swallowed a bit, suddenly feeling a lump in her throat and feeling very aware of the scent of his soap, which she knew he made himself.

"Brewing a potion is not like dancing sir." She spoke, sounding convinced.

"Of course it is, it's all about timing, and movement. You must imagine yourself brewing a potion that requires you to move about the cauldron in 2 and 4 time."

She laughed at his seriousness.

He held her hands and waist a bit more exaggerated and looked right into her eyes, the right side of his upper lip curled so imperceptibly that no one, save Albus and Hermione, would have known he was laughing.

"Come now…you can do this…concentrate Miss Granger." He said in his strictest voice.

She smiled and closed her eyes imagining herself down in his lab helping him with the wolfsbane. She held his hand like the silver stirrer they used and started to move about, pretending the potion needed a special series of movements and stirs to make it effective.

"You are dancing Miss Granger, not just moving about, but you are truly dancing to the music now."

Hermione flushed and smiled up at him.

"I believe there must be some dark magic at work here?" She quipped.

He smiled a half smile and nodded to her. They had made their way around the room another half turn when Brystol cut in. Snape's eyes shown furious before he could strangle his emotion.

"Now Miss Granger you must show me some of these everyday little muggle pleasures that you are so fond of." Brystol laughed, pleased with his joke.

Hermione looked at Snape and shook her head ever so slightly to say it was o.k., she knew this was damage control for what Severus had said to him before, Hagrid had smoothed things over but she also knew Brystol held a grudge. They danced for a few turns around the room while Snape was positioned just on the edge of the dance floor watching them like a hawk with Arthur and Harry standing next to him with equally murderous looks on their faces.

After the third turn Hermione said she was tired and needed to rest for a bit, it did the trick, probably because Brystol had drunk so much and he was feeling a bit tipsy. They all headed back to the table. Harry had gotten a round of firewhiskey for everyone, making Snape's a double.

Brystol took to his wine again.

"It's a shame that we will have to cut 7th year potions." He blurted out.

Snape almost choked on his drink. Hermione grabbed his arm reflexively until he was breathing again.

"Why ever for?" Snape choked out.

Snape still taught 7th year potions himself. It was a small class but they were all very skilled, all likely to go into some form of potionmaking after graduation.

"Why should we teach them university level material. Let them pay university prices." Brystol was sweating from all the drinking he had been doing.

"Many of the potions learned in 7th year will develop those students into brewers or impassion them to go into the field. Veritaserum, Draught of living death excetera…" Snape's blood was boiling.

"Hmm…I believe many on that list were used for ill purposes as well, although I am not the expert on that…" Brystol's eyes looked about the table for reaction. He was calling Snape's character into question. Hermione racked her brain for a distraction because she had a bad feeling Snape was about to pull his wand in another minute.

And then it came to her.

"Headmaster Snape is so right. Why look at Neville Longbottom…" The governor's eyes lit up, Neville had just donated a sizable sum to his alma mater. "Neville would never have become such a famous potionsmaster if he hadn't attended 7th year potions, he would have gone in to herbology but something happened in 7th year for Neville, that seems to happen to many students…everything comes together; theory, ingredients, interest." She tried to sound confident.

There was no refuting that Neville's potions were a household name and that he was very rich and donated to Hogwart's regularly, the governor didn't have to know that he had mostly other people brewing for him and that his forte was actually growing exceptional ingredients or that the reason he did so well in 7th year potions was because Snape was to ill and recovering from Nagini's bite that he couldn't teach and they had a substitute all year. Hermione was starting to realize that it was all about the bottom line with Brystol.

"That is true…he is very successful."

By this time Snape had gained control of his fury and dealt the last blow.

"Miss Granger and I could easily trim the ingredients budget by say 10 percent this year for the 7th years, perhaps omitting the felix potion." Snape said straight faced.

Hermione watched, trying to seem neutral, all the while knowing Snape had the budget padded 15 percent for just such an emergency and that they never brewed that potion at Hogwarts.

"Done." Brystol exclaimed like a car salesman. Hermione rolled her eyes when he was looking into his wine glass.

Dessert had appeared at long tables on the sides and everyone got up and mingled and ate. The evening ended with a toast by Flitwick to all the guests and all the headmasters of Hogwarts past as well as present. The guests made their way to their wraps and cloaks. Snape started for the door to help with the carriages when Harry stopped him.

"I can handle the carriages with Hagrid sir." Harry looked at him, hoping he would accept.

"Very well…a little slower this time perhaps, Mr. Potter." Snape gave him a knowing glance.

When everyone had been situated and Hermione had said her goodbye's she went back in to the great hall to find Snape had conjured two wing chairs by the fire and was stoking it with a poker. Hermione made her way over and stood behind him, not sure if she was invited.

"Come closer to the fire Miss Granger, you must be cold." He offered. She moved closer so that she was standing beside him. He was kneeling, working the poker to get the embers aflame again.

"You will be leaving tomorrow for your parent's?" Snape asked.

" Actually, no…they are going skiing and I've decided to stay home…I mean here." She answered.

There was silence. Snape rose, removed his waistcoat and placed it gently on Hermione's shoulders and wrapped his hand about her waist. She leaned in to him. He lifted her chin and kissed her in front of the fire.

He tasted his lips and looked thoughtful.

"Definitely Dark Magic." He whispered.


End file.
